


that menace from next door

by annakaashi



Series: krtsk week ficlets [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, KuroTsuki Week, Kuroo singing, M/M, Neighbors, day 3: neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Kei is trying to study for an exam but he can't focus, because there's a menace next door, singing with thatawfulvoice of his.





	that menace from next door

**Author's Note:**

> yahoo!  
> back again, a bit early today for day 3: neighbors, because I won't be home today thus I can't post this, I hope you won't mind ^^  
> I hope you guys will like this!^^  
> ps. kudos and comments are appreciated!<3

_That’s it, I can’t take this any longer_ , Kei thinks as he leans back in his chair with a sigh. It’s the third evening in a row where his neighbor is singing, very badly at that. Kei honestly wouldn’t have a problem with it, but he’s trying to study for an exam and that very off-key version of Bohemian Rhapsody isn’t helping him to focus on the material.

He stands up, and stretches, his back popping in some places from the bad posture he sat in the last hour. He goes to the kitchen for a drink, hoping that that wretched singing will stop, so he won’t have to go out of his apartment, only to ask his neighbor to kindly shut the fuck up.

He has no such luck.

The singing doesn’t stop in the next hour, and weirdly, not even Kei’s headphones can drown the sound out. With a scowl on his face, he rips his front door open, and marches down the hallway to the apartment that belongs to this… this menace. Kei can’t find a better word to describe this person.

He knocks on the door, and the singing _finally, thankfully_ stops. Kei thinks that he should just go back to his own apartment, but if he’s here, he will tell the guy (well at least judging from his voice) to please, _please_ let him study.

The door opens, and a tall guy, barely older than Kei himself, opens the door. He smirks when he sees Kei.

“Well hello, gorgeous. What can I do for you?” he asks, leaning on doorframe.

Kei scowls at him. “Don’t call me gorgeous. You could stop singing for one, I’m trying to study for my exam.”

The guy looks at him, in a way that makes Kei think that the guy thinks of him as someone… interesting. Intriguing. “There’s a price for that, you know.”

Kei sighs. “Fine. I just want to study, so shoot. What do you want?”

“A dinner with you,” he answers, and Kei’s eyes almost fell out of his sockets at the request. But he really needs to study.

“Okay. On Friday at 8. Come over to my apartment. I trust you not to get lost,” he says, and turns on his heels, walking back to his apartment.

 

Silence. Finally.

 

 

***

 

 

Six months later, Kei lays on the couch, using Tetsurou as a pillow while the older man switches lazily between the channels before he settles on an American action movie. Kei looks up at him, and suddenly he remembers their first meeting.

“Hey, Tetsu?” Tetsurou hums in answer, prompting Kei to go on. “Why were you singing so loud all those months ago?”

To Kei’s surprise, Tetsurou blushes. “Because I wanted to get your attention,” he mumbles.

Kei smiles, and presses a kiss to Tetsurou’s cheek. “Well, you succeeded. I just wish you wouldn’t have done it in such an obnoxious way.”

“But you love me for it,” Tetsurou grins down at him.

“I do, unfortunately.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi) ^^


End file.
